pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ (talk • ) just edited this page! Re:Templates and Project Surveillance Sure, you can edit the templates and you can just add your name to the contributor list. 15:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat I didn't know I was spamming I just wanted to show kate wolf proof.Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 01:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you past an entire page worth of content, it is spamming. When you are unbanned, in a week, use http://pastebin.com/ – ''Jäzz '' 01:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree, you could have just private messaged her. I know now. From now on I'm no longer going to go on chat. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :You're banned for a week. There's no need to cause a fuss over this. Learn your lesson, edit some pages during this week. On September 5, you'll be unbanned. – ''Jäzz '' 02:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Message from Venom187 (talk) Why did you revert my edits?! :Because to be honest, they really weren't needed. They were just not needed. – ''Jäzz '' 02:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) IL017 and Galleries I'm having trouble. See the image for IL017 is showing the old image. I uploaded a new one (i then accidently uploaded it again and deleted that, reverting it to the newimage but for some reason the old one is still showing. Could you look into it or does it take time to load the new image? -- Hstar (Talk) 17:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the galleries, your doing them kinda like Franky bob used to (I was going to offer him the job but I think he was inactive.) So please continue. Do you you mind if I add a couple more pics to them when you finish each one like with BW001 when I did a similar thing with Franky bob if you compare his last gallery edit to mine. :For a second when I got the message, I thought I was in some trouble. The image, hmm. I know there is a solution, but it's kind of hard to do on the computer I'm on (a school computer with a messed up spacebar). So I'll do it when I get home around 2:30 for me, it's currently 1:27. I don't mind if you add any at all, although I might not finish the uploading till when I get home. I'm on ten, there's nine more, and this computer sucks. – ''Jäzz '' 17:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bad Image The template is used to let people know that it is a bad image and to find a better qual one.The Latias 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Two suggestions: *The PokePower page should be admin only since it is a help/info page and it could be vandalised- when you want to add a member, the new member does not have to sign there name- simply a admin can add their name and have a link to their user page. *Your user page can also be sysop only to prevent vandalism and spam. You do not have to take this advice- just consider it. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't handle PokePower, Crimson does. And my userpage'll stay unprotected, as there is no need to protect it. – ''Jäzz '' 00:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat It's past september 5 and I'm still banned from chat. What up? Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 00:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I will take kick ban away from him. If you have an problems with that, contact me. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 01:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for reminding me, I've been caught up with school and a game that I've been playing. Kate, next time though, could you give it about thirty minutes to an hour before you remove the rights? As I was just checking the Zeldapedia recent changes when I saw the message. – ''Jäzz '' 01:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) hi love the pokemon you have on the page --Hannah31121996 04:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC)hannah31121996 Editing toolbar How did you customize your editing toolbar to look like this? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sbox/images/6/61/Screen_shot_2011-09-08_at_4.37.52_PM.png The Latias 15:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's done through MediaWiki:Common.js. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Message from Leeds90 (talk) Is it long to get to edits?Leeds90-Stay away from the devil! 18:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not, depending on the person. I, for example, can make 100+ in a day. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Message Responses Hi Jazzi. Thanks for responding to that user regarding the "E", however I want to ask you if you can please allow me to respond to my messages. Thanks. :You weren't on and I had to leave them a message either way, therefore, I responded to it. No further discussion is needed. – ''Jäzz '' 22:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, I was trying to come off as "nice", but I am just going to put it this way: My messages, my talk page, my response, got it? Stop acting like you're the only person in this wiki. :::I'm not acting like I'm the only one on this wiki. I was simply responding because I didn't want to keep the user waiting. Now, if you will simply respect my wishes for this discussion to end, I can get back to my edit. – ''Jäzz '' 22:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::There was no need for the discussion. All I said was to let me to respond to my messages. Period. :::::I recommend you learn that I have every right to respond to a message asked on this wiki, regardless of if it's on your talk page or mine. Every user has this right, and therefore, I will use this right if your last edit was 23:47. If you edited recently, then I wouldn't have responded. – ''Jäzz '' 22:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I'll be sure to link you this when you complain about someone else doing something that wasn't meant/wasn't considered for you to know about. A good example would be the badges, I have the right to change them, if you weren't told, then that's because it wasn't 100% needed to be. :::::::As a member of this wiki, and an admin, I do have the right to know. – ''Jäzz '' 23:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::And I have the right to respond to my own messages and ask users to leave my things alone, otherwise I would consider it to be harassment. :Surprising of you to bring up harassment. Because at this point, that's exactly what you're doing. There are two instances in this conversation that I have asked you to stop messaging me. Now, considering you don't know about any of the stuff that goes on in my life, this is less minor than it should be, but it is still harassment. And I recommend you stop, because I've had it. – ''Jäzz '' 23:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Video Game wiki Why did you block me even after you said, "Do it one more time and I'll block you". I wasn't going to do it after that, and you still blocked me. :You were blocked for causing an edit war and removing messages. Regardless of whether the rules are written down or not, that is a rule that's a rule that's common on many wikis. Now, due to the fact that you removed your message, and one or two of mine, that is why you were blocked. You were getting your third warning when that edit conflicted me, which gave you your block. And since you removed Sally's message, you were already hanging on a thread, more so due to the fact you've never edited a content article there. You deserved your block, and if you dare accuse me of being biased due to the arguments, believe me, I would've blocked you indefinitely if I were being biased. – ''Jäzz '' 19:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So just to clarify, you blocked me for accidently making an edit at the same time you were?